Traditional optical transceivers include optical transceiver components, such as a photo diode and VCSEL (vertical cavity surface emitting laser), and a mechanically fixed optical lens. The fixing of the lens has been time consuming, and has been expensive and technically challenging to achieve the precision desired for optical connectors. The lack of precision is one reason that limits the applicability of optical connectors to smaller form factors. The transceiver assembly has traditionally been a time consuming and cumbersome process which generally requires several manufacturing steps, including: die placement, wire-bonding, lens placement, epoxy curing, and possibly others. Additionally, the alignment of resulting assemblies is traditionally “active,” where light is sent through the fibers during the manufacturing process to align the connectors, to be able to achieve the necessary precision to comply with standards tolerances.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.